


amor

by gguksmimi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gguksmimi/pseuds/gguksmimi
Summary: Alpha Quackity and Alpha George. What else?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	amor

Quackity was heading to Schlatt’s room, once there he You know what Karl? Yes, I said wife in my tweet. That’s right, I’m married. I’m in the middle of a nasty divorce with no prenup and I’m about to lose it all. My children have been neglected their entire life and now they call me by my first name instead of dad. My life is ruine

**Author's Note:**

> cause baby you’re a firework


End file.
